The Rebel and The Dashing One
by shiki94
Summary: Alex Hardy and Cody Rhodes were seemingly the only two people out of their own groups of friends without anyone to date. Until one day, with the devious planning of their friends, they are pushed together for a date that may open their eyes to the ones they were really meant to be with. Cody Rhodes/OC Slight AJSwoggle, Derrick/Kaitlyn, and TeRyse Rated T for mild swearing.


**I got the idea for this one-shot out of the blue when I was checking back over two of my other stories, Rise and Shine & I'll Be With You Always, when I saw that I wanted to use Cody Rhodes and my OC, Alex, in a story where they actually go on their first date with each other. I own none of the Superstars or Divas used in this story. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I only own Alex. Enjoy. =)**

"Can you guys please get a room? Your displays of affection are starting to make me sick," Alex Hardy said to two of her best friends, AJ and Kaitlyn, as they kissed their boyfriends, Dylan Postl and Derrick Bateman.

"Alex, we've told you before that we could set you up with one of our friends that isn't old enough to be your dad," Derrick said.

"No thank you. I mean, no offense, you guys are some of my best friends, but the last thing I need is for my friends to try to set me up on another blind date with someone. The last one I went on didn't really go well. Isn't that right AJ?" Alex said, shooting a glare at AJ.

"How was I supposed to know that you and Dolph wouldn't be good fits for each other? I had no clue he was as much of a bragger away from the ring," AJ said, holding up her hands defensively.

"She's right Alex. I was there with her when she went to Dolph and asked him to go out with you. We had no clue he would've acted like such a douche towards you. And we both apologize," Dylan said.

"And I've forgiven you guys for that. I just have this sinking feeling I'm going to be alone forever," Alex said, flopping down on her bed.

"Alex, we know you will. You just need to learn to relax your standards a bit. We're not calling you uptight or anything, we just mean that you tend to be a bit apprehensive of every guy that comes near you," Kaitlyn said.

"What-the-fuck-ever. I just wish I could find the guy or girl that's just right for me. Someone who'll tell me I'm beautiful, who likes the same things I do, who will protect me, who'll comfort me when I need to be comforted, and someone who'll love me for who I am," Alex said, sighing.

"Alex, we've told a million times before. There's that perfect someone out there for everyone, it's just taking you a while to find that somebody for you," AJ said.

"I know, but honestly, I'm starting not to believe it. Now if you four will excuse me, I think I'll go down to the dining area and get something sweet to eat. Sweets usually help me when I'm pissed, like I am now," Alex snapped, getting off her bed and grabbing her phone before leaving her hotel room.

"Alex seemed pretty bent outta shape over what just went down, didn't she?" Derrick asked.

"It's just how Alex is. Alex has been in three relationships that ended kinda badly, from what she tells us. One guy cheated on her, the first girl she was with had to move out of her home state and they couldn't handle a long distance relationship, and the other guy broke things off hisself. Ever since her last relationship, she's been guarded as far as trying to get back in the dating scene. That's why she always seems like a sour apple on Valentine's Day. Seeing all of the happy couples kinda makes her sick," Kaitlyn said.

"Damn. It's hard to believe that Alex has actually been in three relationships even though she still seems like a baby. I wish we could find the right guy for her," Dylan said.

"I wish we could too. But it's not like Alex's perfect match will just appear out of thin air," AJ said.

...

"Ted, I seriously hate it that we're roomies right now. You're always bringing Maryse back here," Cody said as he watched his best friend kiss his girlfriend.

Breaking his kiss with Maryse, Ted looked over at Cody and said, "If you don't like being here, you could always leave."

"I don't have anything better to do tonight. What should I do?" Cody said.

"You wouldn't have to gripe and complain about being alone all the time if you weren't so uptight about the girls that me and Maryse and even your brother have tried to set you up with," Ted said.

"He's right Cody. I thought that you and Brie were actually hitting things off with each other when you went out with her last week," Maryse said.

"We were at first. But then all she wanted to do was talk about how her and Nikki used to be models before they became wrestlers," Cody said.

"And she apologized, didn't she? I just don't get why you're being so picky about finding someone to date. You're surrounded by some of the finest women in the world and you haven't gotten with any of them yet. What's your deal man?" Ted said.

"My deal is that none of the women here are what I'm looking for in a girl," Cody said.

"Then what are you looking for in a girl Cody?" Maryse asked.

Sighing, Cody said "I'm looking for a girl who's my ultimate package. She's smart, funny, strong, has a lot of the same interests I do, and she's gotta have a big heart. I'd love it if she could just not be afraid to show her emotions around me. That'd possibly be the cutest thing ever."

"Well, you never know Cody. That girl just might be on the roster with you. You just haven't really looked that hard," Ted said.

"Whatever. I think I'll head down to the lobby for a bit while you two do whatever it is you two do when you guys are alone," Cody said, grabbing his phone and leaving the room.

"Cody seemed upset about his relationship situation, didn't he?" Maryse asked.

"Upset is an understatement. I guess it's because of the fact that he has yet to find that special girl. If only we could wish on a shooting star. Maybe then we'd be able to set Cody up with the right girl," Ted said.

...

The next day, there was a WWE autograph signing that had ended early in the afternoon. Alex had decided to go to the GameStop that was near the hotel she and the other members of the roster were staying in, while AJ, Dylan, Derrick, and Kaitlyn had decided to have a midday lunch double date.

"Guys, I really think we should try to find someone for Alex. She seems like such an oddball in our group. I can't stand to see her look so lonely," Derrick said.

"I feel the same way, but what exactly can we do about this? Every time she's ever been on a date with anyone, she manages to find some way to shoot them down," AJ said.

"Are you guys trying to find someone to set Alex up with for a date?" Ted asked, as he and Maryse had made their way over to where their friends were sitting.

"Yeah. But our attempts have been futile. Every guy that we set her up with just doesn't seem like a good fit for her," Kaitlyn said.

"Well, what about Cody? He's in a bit of a relationship rut himself. And he and Alex have a lot in common," Maryse suggested.

"Of course! Why didn't we ever think of Cody?" Kaitlyn said, facepalming herself.

"Because we were thinking of just setting her up with someone. We should've been checking to see if it would be someone that would really mesh with her well," Derrick said.

"Well, it sounds like if we put the two of them together, they won't be alone anymore," Ted said.

"Then let's do it. Let's hook them up with each other," AJ said.

AJ went to work texting Alex while Ted texted Cody, both texts saying that they were able to find perfect dates for them for the night. The responses they got back were almost the same with Alex and Cody saying that they wouldn't go on anymore blind dates courtesy of their friends. AJ and Ted then responded by saying they would each be dating a geek, and after sending that text and getting the response back, they decided to send them a text telling them to meet their date for the evening in the hotel lobby.

"Now all we have to do is just hope they won't kill each other, or us for that matter, after their date is over," AJ said.

"Here's to hoping we'll make it through the night alive and our friends won't be alone after their date," Ted said.

* * *

Later that night, Alex was in her hotel room, digging through her duffel bag trying to find something to wear for her date.

"Ugghhh! This is really starting to grate me. I have no idea which shirt I want to wear with my skinny jeans," Alex said, trying to choose between her red 'Bazinga!' t-shirt, her black Rorschach t-shirt, her black and red Harley Quinn t-shirt, and her green 'Legend of Zelda' t-shirt.

"Does it really matter which shirt you wear?" Kaitlyn asked. "Earlier today, you didn't really seem all that eager about going on this date."

"Well, I'm going on a date with a geek, so I can't help but feel a little excited," Alex said, finally deciding on her 'Legend of Zelda' shirt.

"We hope this one will go better than your last date," AJ said.

"I do too. Because if not, I just might have to take my frustrations out on you two," Alex said, smiling at AJ and Kaitlyn.

Gulping and tugging at the collar of her shirt, Kaitlyn said "You can't really mean that, can you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Just depends on how I feel once I get back. But if I were you two, I probably wouldn't go to sleep. OK, wish me luck now," Alex said, as she left.

Once Alex was gone, AJ and Kaitlyn shared a worried look.

"What exactly do you think she meant by saying that we shouldn't go to sleep?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, but I do know this: Cody had better not fuck things up with her. I'm too young to possibly get my ass kicked," Kaitlyn said.

...

Cody was nervously pacing around the hotel lobby waiting for his date. Before he had left his hotel room, he had pretty much told Ted that if his date didn't go well that he'd have hell to pay once he got back. He then got a text from Ted telling him to keep a look-out for a girl wearing black skinny jeans and a green 'Legend of Zelda' t-shirt. Looking around, he didn't really see anyone like that until he saw Alex Hardy walking through the hotel lobby, with a look of confusion on her face. She had gotten a text from AJ to keep an eye out for a guy wearing a 'The Avengers' t-shirt and dark blue jeans, so she was a bit surprised to see that Cody Rhodes was wearing what AJ said her date would be wearing. Taking a breath, Alex walked up to Cody and asked "Cody? You're my date for the evening?"

"It would appear so. Apparently our friends think we're lonely and are in need of companionship," Cody said, rubbing the back of his head.

Sighing, Alex said, as a blush crept across her face "Well, since we're already here, would you maybe, I dunno, want to go do something?"

"Uh, well, we could always, uh, go to the arcade near here, or just go see a movie and grab a bite to eat from somewhere," Cody said, turning away as he started to blush.

"OK then. Well, we could go see a movie, but from what I know the theater here is always way crowded with people. We could always go to the street carnival that's going on tonight. I saw a flyer for it while we were at the autograph signing earlier today," Alex suggested.

"Sure thing. Lead the way," Cody said.

* * *

Walking out of the hotel, Alex and Cody were in silence. It was something neither of the two knew, but they had a crush on their date. Alex liked Cody for his geekiness, not to mention she had always thought he was one of the cutest guys she had worked with. She even thought that the lisp in his voice was adorable. Cody had always liked Alex because of the fact that she openly showed her geekiness, she wasn't afraid to stand up for her friends and what she believed in, and he had always thought that Alex was one of the cutest girls on the roster. He didn't care that she didn't have a body like the other women or that she was considered to be the one of the people everyone said to steer clear of, he liked Alex for who she was and he wouldn't change any part of her personality. After a few minutes of walking, the awkward silence between the two had become too much for Alex to stand so she decided to strike up a conversation with Cody.

"So, Cody, um, I like your shirt. I thought 'The Avengers' was a kick-ass movie," Alex said.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. I've been to see the movie about five times. I have my own copy of it on DVD, so I tend to watch it when I need a good superhero fix. That's a really cute 'Legend of Zelda' shirt you're wearing," Cody said, fighting back a smile.

"Thanks. I've been playing the series ever since Matt, Jeff, and my dad let me start playing video games. The only one I have yet to play is 'Skyward Sword'," Alex said, excitement creeping into her voice.

"Really? I actually have a copy of 'Skyward Sword' if you'd like to borrow it. I've already beat it through twice, so I don't mind loaning it out to people," Cody said.

"You'd really let me borrow it?! Oh thank you so much Cody!" Alex practically shouted, hugging Cody. She didn't really think her emotions would get that far out of hand, so upon seeing that she was hugging Cody, she pulled away as her face started to turn red. "So, um, yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow your game," Alex said, looking away.

"Uh, sure, no problem," Cody said, looking in the opposite direction as he started to blush as well.

The two then walked on in silence until they made it to the carnival. Once the two got there, they paid for tickets and decided to walk around and look at the various rides and games there. Immediately, Cody split off from Alex and ran over to a shooting range game where one of the prizes was…"Oh My God! Look at how cute that Princess Zelda plushie is! I want it!" Cody said, practically hopping with excitement.

Laughing, Alex made her way to Cody and said "If you want it so bad, why don't you try your luck with one of the guns and hit the targets?"

"I'm not that good of a shot. I know everyone thinks guys are supposed to be crack shots when it comes to using any kind of gun, but I've got really bad aim," Cody said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Give me the gun. I'll hit those targets and win the pretty plushie for you," Alex said, taking the gun from Cody.

"You're going to get me that plushie? By shooting targets with a BB gun?" Cody asked.

"Yep. Fun fact not that many people know about me: I fired my first gun when I was 7 years old. Matt, Jeff, and my dad thought it would be a good idea if I knew how to use one in case I ever have to use one in self-defense. Not to mention I was forcibly dragged on a lot of camping trips where we had to do some hunting for some of the other folks in town," Alex said, aiming the gun at one of the targets.

"Wow. Well, good luck," Cody said.

As soon as those words left Cody's mouth, Alex had taken aim at one of the targets, which was a bird. She shot that directly in the center of the bulls-eye and did the same to the others coming after the first. She then moved on to the ducks, which seemed to be moving fast. She just barely hit the first one in the outer rings and was able to hit the other ducks on the bulls-eye. After five minutes of hitting bulls-eyes, the game had ended and Alex was able to win the Princess Zelda plushie for Cody, who was practically leaping with happiness that Alex had just won it for him.

"Oh Alex! Thank you thank you thank you so much!" Cody said, after getting the plushie from Alex.

"Haha. No problem. I could tell that you really wanted that, so I decided to get it for you," Alex said, smiling and blushing.

"I did. Now I'm just going to have to worry about Ted bagging on me for having this," Cody said.

"Just tell him I won it for you and that I'll make a backscratcher out of his spine if he dares to even snicker about it," Alex said innocently.

"Haha. I just might. You know, I never thought I'd be saying this about a date, but I'm actually liking it," Cody said.

"Weirdly enough, I am too. I just wonder why I've never really had the guts to ask you out before, but I think it's because a huge part of me had always thought you preferred the model-type," Alex said.

"I don't usually. I mean, I'm in no way a shallow douche or anything, it's just that those are the only girls that Ted and Maryse, and hell even my brother, have ever thought to try to set me up with," Cody said.

"Oh. Trust me. I know all about the disastrophe that comes with friends and siblings trying to find a date for you. Mine have been doing so nonstop for the past few years," Alex said.

"I guess they all mean well, but they could've just let things happen as they happen. I would've much rather had the chance to try to ask you out myself," Cody said, before slamming a hand over his mouth.

"What? You were actually going to try to ask me out Cody?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know that you're bi and everything, but I really don't care. You are the embodiment of everything I could possibly look for in a girl. Not to mention, you have your own little odd quirks that make you positively adorkable," Cody said smiling.

"Y-you really mean that?" Alex said, blushing.

"Of course I do. I have honestly never felt this way about any girl I've ever dated before. I really do like you for who you are and I hope that we can possibly do something like this again in the future," Cody said.

"Thanks. And I'd love to Cody. Truthfully, I'm starting to feel a connection to you too. And I'll be totally honest here, my last boyfriend broke things off and ever since, I've been trying to keep my distance from anyone who's either dateable or willing to date me, so I'm actually feeling happy that we were able to go on this date," Alex said.

The two spent the rest of their time at the carnival playing the games, riding the rides, signing autographs for fans that saw them, and even playing around with the ice cream they had bought to eat. They even decided to take a picture of them together when they were standing in front of the Ferris wheel. They decided to leave the carnival and head back to the hotel when it turned out that it was nearly 1:00 AM. Once they got to the hotel, they got in the elevator and went up to the floor that their rooms were on.

"I had a really fun time with you tonight Cody. This has got to be one of the best dates I've ever been on," Alex said.

"I feel the same way Alex. I've never really been able to have fun like we did tonight," Cody said.

"Yeah. I guess I should be getting in my room. I really need to take a shower and get ready for bed," Alex said.

"OK. Well, I'll see you later today then," Cody said.

Before Alex could turn to go into her room, Cody planted a quick kiss on her forehead, which had immediately caused the two of them to blush.

"I'll see you around Alex," Cody said, turning to walk away.

* * *

As Cody left, Alex was able to get in her room after a few tries at trying to get her room key in the slot right. When she walked through the door, AJ and Kaitlyn immediately sprang up from their beds and, hugging each other, started screaming and shouting "Alex please don't hurt us! We'll never force you to go on a date with anyone against your will ever again!"

"Why would you guys think that I'm going to hurt you two?" Alex asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, we were thinking that your date would've been bad," AJ said.

"You really need to stop jumping to conclusions AJ. I had fun tonight," Alex said.

"Really? That's good news. What'd you guys do?" AJ asked.

"That's for me to remember and for you guys to find out when I want to tell you guys," Alex said, winking at AJ.

"Aww. You're no fun," AJ said, pouting.

"I'll remember that when you need someone to play Pokemon with. Now if you two will excuse me, I have to go take my shower now," Alex said, getting her pajamas out of her bag.

"Wait Alex. I just have to ask you, why do you look so sticky?" Kaitlyn asked.

Winking at her friend, Alex said "It's a secret."

...

"Well well well. Look who's in all smiles right now," Ted said as Cody walked into their room.

"What? I actually had fun tonight and I wanted to smile. Is that a crime?" Cody asked.

"No, but I think it is a crime for grown men to have dolls," Ted said, pointing at the Zelda plushie Cody was holding.

"I had a feeling you'd say something about this. That's why Alex said that if you started to tease me about it, I could just tell her and she'd come make a backscratcher out of your spine," Cody said.

"No need. It's fine that you have your doll," Ted quickly said, holding up his hands.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go take a shower. I'm starting to feel a little stiff right now," Cody said, heading for the bathroom after getting his pajamas and putting his plushie on his bed.

"That's what I wanted to ask. Why do you look so sticky anyways?" Ted asked.

Smiling, Cody turned to his friend and said "Sorry dude, but it's a secret."

...

Once Alex had gotten out of the shower and got dressed for bed, she got her Skelanimals rabbit Jack out of her bag and laid on her bed to find that AJ and Kaitlyn had fallen asleep. Taking one last look at her phone background, which was one of the pictures of her and Cody they took together, she smiled and drifted off into a dream about her and Cody having a fun day at the beach. 'Oh Cody. You are my perfect match," Alex thought as she drifted deeper into sleep.

...

Cody was lying down in bed when he decided to plug up his phone to charge when he decided to take one last look at some of the pictures of him and Alex that he took. He liked each picture, but his favorite one was of Alex when she was playing the shooting range game. A smile crept across his face as he laid his phone down and drifted off to sleep having a dream about him and Alex playing with two babies. _"Oh Cody, aren't our son and daughter just beautiful?" Alex asked. "Of course. They're definitely going to take after their parents, that's for sure." Cody said. "I love you Alexis Kiara Hardy-Rhodes." "And I love you too, Cody Garrett Rhodes," Alex said as she leaned up and kissed her husband on the lips._ Smiling, Cody thought 'One day, after we've gotten to know each other better and we've dated for a while, I will make you my wife, Alex. One day.' as sleep took over him.

**I actually wanted to use the pairing I've already established between my OC and Cody. I even threw in a little AJxHornswoggle, KaitlynxDerrick, and TeRyse. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Read and review please. =)**


End file.
